Devereux
D E V E R E U X This boi is D.A.'s mascot Do not touch or she will freak. Cool code's by Avalon. This page contains blazing strong beliefs on the protection of nature, veganism, and conservation! If you have any thing against these topics, do not read. I would also really like absolutely no comments bashing these beliefs. Thanks so much. ~ Arrow A P P E A R A N C E Devereux...Or perhaps the small, weird hybrid with the abnormal colors and large smile. Devvy is unusual ''with large ears, bright heterochromatic eyes, (one green, the other gold), and weird glowing freckles scattered along his body like rainbow painted stars. His scales are the dusky blue of the evening sky, hot pinks and magenta align his face, along with sunshine yellows, and tropic greens. Dev's neck is aligned with a multicolored ruff of spikes. His horns are pale grey, tinged with navy, and curving downward. They are also soft, and non threatening. Dev's claws are webbed, and a light grey. The tribrid wears khaki pants, tropical shirts, and wire rimmed glasses. A silver necklace with a blue whale charm dangles off his neck, and golden rings wrap around the spikes in the back of his neck. A camera always is found either in his talons, or around his neck, he can never be seen without it. '''P E R S O N A L I T Y' Devereux...He's an enigma...This cheery tribrid is fun, quiet, and smiling. Usually seen by the beach, or with his snout buried in a book. He first comes off as friendly but cordial, unlike his sister, diving into new friendships scares him. So he doesn't go looking for other dragons, he's quite content. Devvy may appear to be a pacifist; being a vegan, and always ignoring the hurtful insults spat at him. But if someone was to kick at a baby turtle on the beach, or throw something at a seagull. The claws come out for Devereaux. He is a conservationist, and his perfectly chill demeanor can fly out the window when nature's involved. He usually spends his time putting up nature awareness posters in his town, or picking up trash thrown by careless beachcombers. He also will lecture whoever starts collecting alive starfish or hermit crabs. The ocean is Dev's favorite thing. Other dragons confuse him, and make him tired. So he prefers reading about strange, far away places. And listening to the song of the crashing waves. And feel the pull of the tides as they splash beneath his talons. He is kind, and dislikes bullies, but he does not know how to stand up for himself, only nature. He can be outspoken, and quite intelligent; since he spends a lot of time studying. Mostly about marine biology. Devvy is organized, very organized...And he loves order. His bedroom is categorized by uses of clothes, books, trinkets, etc. He hates chaos, unorderly things can drive him up the wall and make him want to hide. When his family or friends are arguing, he gets really upset. He loathes conflict, and will most likely melt away into his room and listen to really loud whale song recordings to drown out the harsh words. S K I L L S *Semi photographic memory *Good with his talons *Fast runner *Clever *Pretty smart H I S T O R Y Text here T R I V I A *Is Arrow's mascot *Has Asperger's syndrome *Basically lives off of peach slices and dried seaweed. *Obsessed with whales *HATES chaos *Introverted big time *Wants a boat so baddddddly *Super overprotective of his little sister G A L L E R Y blankicon.png R E L A T I O N S H I P S Text Here Q U O T E S "I don't know why dragons think sharks are such monsters.....We're the real predators..They just try to survive" ~ Devereux "Oh, animals aren't intelligent and refined huh? Well, our kind kills creatures for sport ''that makes us as refined as a murderer." ~Devvy "LEAVE THAT TURTLE ANONE!" ~ Dev "Honestly, I'm shocked dragons can eat meat..It's just flesh of an innocent animal.." ~ Devereax "For the quientamillionth time, no, I do not eat ''regular ice cream...But cashew and coconut ice cream's pretty good.." ~ D-D "Zerina, please stop introducing me to random strangers." ~ Dev "Not now, I'm reading!" ~ Devvy "Uhhhh, what sports do I play? Well I read, does that count?" ~ Devereux Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Occupation (Writer)